Our Little Miracle
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn while Bella is pregnant. Bella needs Edward to understand why this baby is so important to her, why she can't give him or her up. Why it's their little miracle. Cute One-Shot Fluff EXB Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I laid on my side staring out of the glass wall, looking into the dark night. My hand was travelling up and down my bulging stomach, stroking it softly as the tiny baby moved gently under my thin layer of skin. I couldn't take the family arguing over my baby anymore, so I discreetly snuck upstairs to Edward's room as Team Baby Lovers and Team Baby Haters started going at each other's throats. Again. In my boredom of doing absolutely nothing these past two weeks, I had come up with team names for the split teams that had recently occurred in this family. Team Baby Lovers were those of the Cullen family that was on my side in the decision to keep my little nudger. Team Baby haters were those who felt the exact opposite and were waiting for me to give the word so they could terminate my baby. Like that would ever happen.

Team Baby Lovers consisted of Rosalie, no shocker there, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Rosalie and Esme were the only two people who understood my desire to have this baby. Rosalie always wanting to have a baby herself was ready to jump in front of a bullet for her nephew or niece. Esme understood because she knew the feeling of losing a baby. She had lost her son while she was still human, resulting in her jumping off a cliff to try and kill herself. She didn't want me to go through the same pain of losing my baby. The only reason Emmett and Carlisle were on this side of the line, was because their mates were. Neither of them would defy their mates in that way.

Team Baby Haters consisted of Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and my husband, Edward. Could they not see how this child was a miracle in the making? Something we thought was totally impossible, became possible. This child was a miracle. A piece of me and a piece of my precious Edward. How could they hate this baby so much? It was just an innocent child.

Before I could stop them, tears ran down my cheeks as I heard the words Edward only spoke to me hours earlier. _How could I love, or even tolerate it if it killed you?_ Never had Edward raised his voice at me in the way he did earlier today. I would never admit it, but I was honestly scared of him more in that moment than I had ever been in the two years we have spent together. I could feel the hatred that he had towards our baby pour off of him in vicious waves.

"I'm sorry Daddy hates you," I whispered quietly to my stomach. A sob escaped my lips quietly, but I held myself together so no one downstairs would hear me. "But Mommy will always love you no matter what."

The tears cascaded down my face as I gently rubbed my stomach in a continuous circle motions. I knew it was past midnight, but I couldn't sleep. Words from earlier today kept replaying in my head, stabbing my heart.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the loud voices downstairs quite down and eventually stop. It wasn't until I heard the turning of the doorknob behind me when I realized the house had become quiet. I quickly wiped my tears away and turned to the doorway when I heard the click of the door closing. I was expecting Rosalie to be the one to come in the room, not my bronze haired husband.

We stared at each other without saying a word, until I broke eye contact and turned back over to stare out of the window. I didn't hear him move until he was directly in front of me, sitting next to me on the bed. I continued to stare out of the window, not looking at him.

"Why are you still up?" he asked, breaking the silence with his quiet and velvety voice.

"Couldn't sleep," I muttered.

I heard him sigh before I felt his cold hand take my hand that wasn't on my stomach, playing with the engagement ring I now wore on my right hand.

"I'm sorry for how I raised my voice at you earlier. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just don't want to lose you, Bella," he said, his voice full of regret and heartbreak.

I looked up at him then and saw all the pain on his beautiful face. I reached up and stroked his cheek softly, instantly forgetting the words we exchanged earlier today.

"You're not going to lose me," I whispered.

He closed his eyes before I heard something escape his lips that I had never heard escape them before. A quiet sob flowed through his lips effortlessly. It took a moment for my shock to wear off and to pull him down next to me, allowing him to bury his face in between my breasts in a comforting manner. My huge stomach was pressed against his, as I felt his cool breath come out in tearless sobs against my chest. I tangled my hands in his hair tightly, holding him there as if my life depended on it.

"Why are you doing this, Bella? After all we've been through, why are you sacrificing yourself for something so monstrous like me?" he sobbed.

I know I should have been angry with him in that moment, he insulted our baby, but hearing him sob like this tore me up and caused more pain than this baby breaking my ribs.

"You're not a monster and neither is our baby," I said softly. I could feel my tears falling down my face like a waterfall.

Edward moved his head next to mine on the pillow, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Look at what it's doing to you, Bella! It's breaking its way out from the inside. This baby is-"

"A miracle," I said, cutting him off. He couldn't understand. He can't feel the way our baby moves inside my womb. He can't understand how important this baby is for me.

"No, Bella. This baby isn't a normal baby you're thinking it's going to be. You'll die, Bella. I can't live without you, you know that. Why sacrifice yourself for this baby?" he pleaded with me.

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell Edward about why this baby was so important to me. Why I would do anything for this baby.

"There's something I never told you about myself. I should have a long time ago. It would have saved us a lot of fights, but I need you to understand why this baby means so much to me."

Edward went quiet, looking at me with a shocked expression. He let me take my time as I braced myself to relive my earlier years.

"When I was about 7 years old, Renée and I got into a car crash. We were living in Phoenix and we had just got back from shopping. There was a wreck so traffic was backed up. We were stopped when a drunk driver rear ended us, sending us into the car in front of us. Since the driver was going about 70 miles per hour when he hit us, we hit the car in front of us pretty hard. Glass flew and got scattered everywhere. I guess you could say I got lucky, since none of the glass hit my heart or eyes. But glass did cut into my lower stomach. I don't remember much of the accident. All I remember is waking up to my mother crying by my hospital bed. I never understood why and I didn't ask. Renée didn't bring it up after that, so I didn't either. It wasn't until I was almost 16 and I noticed I didn't have a monthly cycle like the rest of my friends. I went to the doctor's without telling my mom. They told me the most horrible news I could have ever heard in my life. They told me I only had one ovary, so it would take some time before I started to getting a period, or possibly never having one. That meant that my chances of ever having children were slim to no chance at all. I went home that night and asked Renée about it, who finally broke down and told me everything. The glass had cut into my left ovary, damaging it beyond repair, so the doctors removed it when I was 7 years old. They told my mother my chances of ever having children were impossible because by the time I was ready for children, my eggs would be low in count. When you told me that it was impossible for you to give me a child, I had already come to terms with never having a baby. I moved on with it, and settled for never becoming a mother. But now that this baby is alive and real and moving inside of me, something that was told to me to be impossible, I could never get rid of it. I can't let this baby go, because he or she is a miracle. We were both told that we couldn't have children, but against all odds, we overcame that and I got pregnant. I wish you would see it the same way I do because our baby is a miracle."

I finished with tears falling down my face, sobbing quietly. Edward put both of his hands on my face, wiping away my tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea…." he trailed off.

"Please don't make me give up our baby," I sobbed into his chest.

"Never, love. I'm so sorry. If I had known….You're right and I'm sorry I'm just now seeing it. This baby is a miracle. Our tiny miracle," Edward said, hesitantly putting his hand on my swollen belly where our baby was kicking softly.

The little nudger kicked Edward's hand, causing me no pain at all. Edward looked to my face to see if any pain crossed my face, and smiled when he saw none.

"He knows who his daddy is," I said putting my hand over on top of his. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my lips softly as if they were fragile. Then he did something totally unexpected. Edward leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my stomach, making me tingle all over.

"Daddy doesn't hate you. I love you, our tiny miracle," he whispered to my stomach. I felt happy tears come down my face as I watched his display of affection towards my stomach. I had never thought I could have all of this. A loving husband and a baby on the way. I knew the rest of my pregnancy was going to be tough, but if this tiny life would live in this world, I would die to make sure my nudger took in the air this world has to offer. I knew this baby would be loved by both of his parents. I would give up everything for Edward and for this baby. Our little miracle.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear. "I'll make sure you and our baby live through this pregnancy. I promise."

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too," I whispered to him. That night, I finally had a peaceful night of sleep, dreaming of a green eyed baby and my loving husband.

**The End**


End file.
